


На чердаке

by philippa, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Об истории Евгения Петрова и его писем в Новую Зеландию можно прочитать вот здесь: https://www.chayka.org/node/8285





	На чердаке

— Маггловское письмо! — удивленно сказала Гермиона у него за спиной. — И какое старое — смотри, тут на штемпеле тридцать девятый год! А сколько марок: знаешь, они могут быть очень ценными!

На последнее слово Рон, яростно сражавшийся с затянувшей стены паутиной, предсказуемо среагировал.

— Ценными? — Он подошел ближе и с сомнением уставился на пожелтевший конверт. — Вот эти штуки?

— Я же говорила — здесь может оказаться что-то интересное, а ты не верил! Может, мистер Уизли вспомнит, как оно сюда попало?

* * * 

Перестраивать «Нору» решились далеко не сразу. Все отлично понимали, что старый дом никуда не годится, но сначала было не до того, а после миссис Уизли, как ее ни убеждали, наотрез отказывалась что-то менять — до тех пор, пока Джордж не объявил, что желает по выходным навещать родителей, а не хренов мемориал. И так и быть, он возьмет на себя семейного упыря — но только его, не больше.

Рону и Гермионе-без-пяти-минут-Уизли достался чердак. Точнее, Гермиона сама вызвалась разгребать его, потому что — как объясняла она Рону, который предпочел бы сад или хотя бы комнаты — неизвестно, какие ценности могут там храниться, и просто непозволительно было бы выбрасывать все без разбору.

— Ценности? — протянул Рон. — Если там что хорошего и было, все давно продали!

— Ну Рон! Я же не про какое-нибудь золото или артефакты! Семейный архив, колдофото, старинные бумаги или даже книги…

Когда речь заходила о книгах, ему оставалось только сдаться. И вот пожалуйста, первый улов!

* * * 

— Я тебе и без папы скажу, — Рон наложил на Гермиону очищающие чары и опустил крышку сундука: — Видишь — «М» и «W». Это сундук дедули Меррилла. Меррилла Уизли.

— Первый раз слышу.

— Ну… — Рон помялся. — Это папаша моего крестного, дяди Билиуса — помнишь, который…

— Умер, когда увидел Грима.

— Любил танцевать голый на столе.

Обе реплики прозвучали одновременно, и Гермиона попыталась отвесить Рону подзатыльник. Он сумел увернуться — аврорская выучка не подвела:

— Вот видишь, потому и не слышала. Дедуля Меррилл тоже был хорош, хоть и не такой двинутый. Изучал ледяных драконов — это у нас опять-таки семейное, — и где-то там на севере познакомился с магглой. Ну и женился.

— Только не говори, что его изгнали из рода, — пробормотала Гермиона, подсвечивая письмо Люмосом. — Фамилия, кстати, написана неправильно. И адрес — Мерлин, Новая Зеландия! Что он делал в Новой Зеландии? Если что — это рядом с Австралией, — добавила она тихо, и Рон понимающе кивнул.

— Жил. Ясное дело, никто его не изгонял — что мы, Малфои какие-то? Но он, как бы сказать, так проникся магглами, что решил объездить весь их мир. Знакомо, да? Они с женой кочевали с места на место, пока не добрались до этой… Зеландии. Может, им там понравилось. Или потому, что дети пошли — старшая дочка была обычная, а дядя Билиус — сама понимаешь, волшебник.

— Конверт, — напомнила Гермиона, взмахивая палочкой. — Тут еще обратный адрес, но он совсем стерся...

— В общем, с ним все время что-то случалось, — продолжил Рон. — Например, один раз прямо к нему во двор свалился маггл.

— То есть как это — свалился?

— Ну, не совсем маггл. Помнишь, Невилл рассказывал, что не мог колдовать, пока дядя не выбросил его из окна? А если бы не выбросил, неизвестно, когда бы смог. В общем, жил этот маггл обычной маггловской жизнью, пока не умудрился подхватить какую-то магическую болезнь. И чуть от нее не умер, но тут у него случился стихийный выброс. Вроде как магия его спасала. 

— Заставив аппарировать в Новую Зеландию?

Рон пожал плечами:

— Чем дальше от опасного места, тем лучше. Рядом с Австралией, помнишь?

— Допустим, — она нехотя кивнула. — И что дальше?

— Дальше дедуля вовремя сообразил, что происходит, и сумел его вылечить. Этот не-маггл, пока выздоравливал, жил у него, потом ему стерли память и отправили домой. Только не спрашивай, почему стерли, все равно не знаю, — поспешно закончил он. 

— Конверт.

— Я же говорил, что дядя вечно во что-то вляпывался? С памятью у этого маггла он тоже налажал: тот через какое-то время начал вспоминать. И его это, наверно, так достало, что он стал писать письма, хотя точно ничего не помнил, типа как наугад. Хорошо, что про совиную почту ему не рассказали, — заметил Рон про себя, — загонял бы бедных сов почем зря. Ну вот, писал-писал и в конце концов отправил письмо по верному адресу. Фамилию переврал, но не сильно.

— Удивительно, что оно дошло, — сказала Гермиона. — Я разобрала адрес отправителя, не целиком, но хотя бы страну. Представляешь, это Россия, то есть тогда Советский Союз…

— Что?

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась она. — Дальше!

— Ну, дядя ответил. А этот, оказывается, сам для себя придумал объяснение, почему пишет куда-то на край света. Чтобы конверты возвращались обратно к нему с этими вот штуками, — он растерянно ткнул пальцем в марки. — Выходит, они действительно ценные?

— Как я и говорила. Ладно, с конвертом разобрались. А как сундук попал в «Нору»?

— Я плохо помню… Вроде как они переписывались пару лет, а потом с этим не-магглом что-то случилось. 

— Легко догадаться, что, — сухо заметила Гермиона. — Через пару лет после тридцать девятого! Ну Рон! Мы же смотрели «Битву за Британию» и «Спасти рядового Райана»!

Он взглянул исподлобья:

— Я просто не хочу… Вообще не хочу про такое, вот и все! Этот не-маггл… он опять аппарировал к дедуле, но в этот раз не выжил. Был весь переломанный — непонятно, как его вообще не расщепило! И… и они его похоронили прямо там, а потом уехали. Сначала в Англию — дяде Билиусу как раз пришло письмо из Хогвартса, — а потом неизвестно куда. Тогда же дедуля и сундук оставил, сказал, здесь сохраннее будет.

Гермиона покивала, все еще старательно изучая конверт.

— Да, марки марками, а продавать его в любом случае нельзя.

— Слушай, — неуверенно начал он, — ты говорила, что сейчас в этом, как его — тырнете? — все можно найти. Ты же разобрала, что написано на конверте? Фамилию? Что, если попробовать поискать — были же у него какие-то родственники или что?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Здесь написано: «Евгений Петров». Искать в России Петрова — все равно что в Англии какого-нибудь Питерса. Практически бесполезно. А жаль, — она посмотрела мимо него, в чердачное окно, где виднелся клочок неба. — Очень жаль.

**Author's Note:**

> Об истории Евгения Петрова и его писем в Новую Зеландию можно прочитать вот здесь: https://www.chayka.org/node/8285


End file.
